


Home for the Holidays

by stellarmeadow



Series: 2013 Holiday Series [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets sent off on a mission at the holidays and can't make it home for Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's a sappy Christmas story. It's been a long December and I have a migraine...l'm blaming the steroids.

Danny wrestled with the corner of the present he was wrapping, trying to figure out for the tenth time how something as flat as paper could get so bunched up when you tried to fold it into a corner. He bet Steve could fold it perfectly without looking. He'd been stunned into silence the first time he'd seen Steve make a bed--and not just because of what had happened in it the night before. So yes, Steve could probably make the wrapping paper behave.

But Steve was not here. The Navy that was responsible for Steve's ability with sheet corners, among other things, had apparently not had anyone else in their millions of non-reserve soldiers who could do whatever task Steve had been sent to do.

So with no notice, Steve had been sent away the day after Thanksgiving. At the time, he'd been confident he'd be home by Christmas. But now at 6:43 pm on Christmas Eve, it was looking doubtful.

Danny's phone rang, the In the Navy ringtone making it clear who it was. He dropped the tape and grabbed his phone. "Let me guess," Danny said, hopeful for all his attempt to sound sarcastic, "you need me to come pick you up."

"I wish."

Danny sighed. "Where are you? No, wait, let me guess. Classified. I hear they have nice holiday parties in Classified. You should be okay."

"Danny, I--"

"It's okay, Steven. Us war brides know what we're getting ourselves into."

Steve laughed softly. "I'm sorry. I was hoping to be there to celebrate our first Christmas Eve, but transportation's a bitch this time of year."

"And knowing you, you probably gave up your spot for some poor kid to get home to Iowa."

There was a slight pause. "Nebraska, actually. His daughter was born last week and he hasn't seen her yet."

As if Danny needed reminders why he loved the guy. "So when do you think you'll be home?"

"I don't know yet. I'm waiting to find out." 

"Okay. We'll miss you."

"Me, too." Danny heard someone talking behind Steve, and then Steve said, "Okay," to them before talking to Danny again. "I have to go. I'll let you know when I'll be home, okay?"

"Yeah. Be careful." 

"I will. Aloha."

Danny huffed, smiling. "Yeah, I love you, too," he said, then hung up. He put the phone in his pocket and went back to wrapping Steve's present. Maybe if he got them all wrapped, Steve would find a way to get home to open them before Christmas day was over.

***

Danny was having a wonderful dream. Steve was waking him up the best way possible, kissing him on the back of the neck, his hands slowly moving down Danny's side to shove down his boxers. Danny could feel himself surfacing from the dream, though, reality trying to intrude, and he fought it, not wanting to lose this, since he didn't know when he'd get the real thing.

Reality wouldn't let go, though, and he sighed, frowning as he realized he was awake, but Steve was still kissing his neck, and his boxers were halfway down his thighs.

Danny rolled over, dislodging Steve from his hold on him. "You...you're here!"

Steve's smile was bright in the moonlight, and Danny leaned in to kiss it. "I'm here," Steve said, kissing him back.

"But you said you weren't going to make it."

"I said for Christmas Eve." Steve had taken care of all his own clothing before climbing into bed, and his body was warm and so very welcome as it slid against Danny's. "I was hoping for late on Christmas day, but then I got an earlier transport, and here I am."

Danny's boxers were down to his feet and he shoved them towards the side of the bed, not caring if they made it out of the bed as long as they were out of the way. "Here you are," Danny said, wrapping a leg around Steve's and pulling him close. "What time is it?"

"Almost 4," Steve said. 

Danny bit his lip as they rocked against each other. Grace wouldn't wait much past daylight to open presents. "Did you close the bedroom door?" 

"And locked it." Steve's hand slipped down between their bodies. "I've learned a few things about living in a house with a kid the last few months."

The thought warmed Danny almost as much as Steve's hand when it wrapped around both their dicks. Danny pushed up into that warm tunnel, the combination of Steve's callused fingers and the smooth glide of his dick insanely good. 

He captured Steve's mouth, meeting his tongue inside, relearning all the contours of Steve's mouth as they moved faster, so close and so quick after so many weeks. Danny broke of f the kiss to pant against Steve's shoulder, biting down on it as he came. 

He felt Steve moving still, a few more frantic thrusts before he stilled and more wetness seeped in between them. They lay there for a few moments, catching their breath, wrapped up in each other until Danny asked, "How long are you here?"

"Just until the 26th. I have to go back and finish something up, but I should only be two weeks at the most. I promise." Steve leaned his head back to look Danny in the eye. "I'm sorry."

"I told you, I knew what I was getting into," Danny said, leaning in to kiss him. "I'm just glad you made it home for Christmas day. I know Grace would've been disappointed."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Just Grace?"

"Well, I might've been a little sad."

Steve laughed, pulling him in tight. "Me too, Danno," he said, kissing the top of Danny's head. "Me, too."

***

Danny had Steve wait in their room when Grace banged on the door. When Grace had settled in by the tree and was trying to decide what to open first, Danny stopped her.

"Santa brought something special you should have first."

Grace rolled her eyes. "There's no such thing as Santa."

"Oh, then I suppose you don't want the present he brought?"

"I mean what did that nice, wonderful, and totally real Santa bring me, Danno?"

"That's better." Danny went to the stairs and called up. "Hey, Christmas present, get down here."

When Steve appeared at the top of the steps, Grace shrieked. By the time he was at the bottom of the steps, she was jumping up into his arms to hug him. "You're here!"

"I am," Steve said, giving her a squeeze before putting her down. "I'm glad to see you, too!"

"You have to come open the presents we got you!" she said, dragging Steve by the hand over to the tree. "Wait until you see this one," she said, pulling one out and dropping it into his lap.

"I'll open it in a minute," Steve said, smiling up at Danny. "You open yours first."

Danny sat down on the floor beside Steve, their arms and legs pressed against each other as they watched Grace open her presents. He oohed and aahed over all her gifts, raised his eyebrows at two Steve snuck in when he'd gotten home the night before--they would be discussing the knife later. 

When they'd all opened their gifts, they moved into the kitchen to have breakfast. Danny watched Steve and Grace chatting away while he made pancakes, so intent on enjoying the sight he almost burned a batch. 

They'd almost finished the pancakes when Grace said, "So, Danno, what was your favorite present?"

Danny looked around at the table, at the two of them. "This," he said. "This was my favorite present."

\---  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
